I Thought I Was Normal
by Shannan
Summary: sailor moon/x-men: evo x-over. usagi is adopted, and her father lives at the mansion. when the xmen bring her back, does her father know what he's getting into??
1. new truth's

I Thought I Was Normal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't have any money, so therefore I can't own Sailor Moon or X-Men: Evolution. If I did have the aforementioned money, then I would buy the aforementioned cartoons.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(3rd POV- Japan)  
  
The young girl sighed as she trudged along the sidewalk in the snow. Not only had her boyfriend broken up with her, but she had just discovered something that sent her whole world crashing down. Usagi Tsukino was adopted. Not only that, but her only living relative lived in a different continent altogether. Her blood father lived in New York, USA.  
  
Usagi, earlier deciding to find her true family, walked into Japan Air airport wither luggage and silently set it upon the luggage carrier. She requested a one way ticket to New York at the front desk and boarded her plane with all knowledge hat she was walking away from her destiny, and no intention of looking back.  
  
The in-flight movie was a boring and sappy one called 'Kate and Leopold', so Usagi decided to brood over the few facts that she knew of her true family. Her mother was a mutant that went by the name of Emilie Thompson, who died in childbirth. It was noted on her birth records that her fathers' name was Logan, and her birth name was Serena. Her fathers' last name was unknown, but it was documented that he resided at a special school for mutants as a teacher that was run by a friend of his in a small town called Bayville. His friends' name.Charles Xavier.  
  
Yeah, I know, kinda odd, a sailor moon/x-men: evo x-over, but they are very rare, so I decided to try it. Review and tell me what you think!! 


	2. realization

I Thought I Was Normal  
  
  
  
Standard disclaimers apply  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(3rd POV- New York)  
  
"Logan, Orora, gather the students and prep the jet, Cerebro has just detected a new mutant coming into the airport on a plane from Japan. And it appears, Logan, that she is related to you." Professor Xavier stated to his two friends. Orora looked shocked and Logan looked just plain stupefied.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Chuck?" Logan asked, regaining his composure somewhat.  
  
"Well, it's quite simple actually. You are the child's father."  
  
"Are ya sure that's wut he said, Kurt?" Rogue asked her brother as the other X-Men teens gathered around them in the kitchen.  
  
"Ja, zat's vhat he zaid. Zis new mutant is Logan's daughter." Kurt said as the others looked around confusedly. "Oh, here zey come! Act normal!" Everyone scattered and tried to look like nothing was going on. Logan and Orora walked into the kitchen and were about to announce their new mission when Kitty interrupted them.  
  
"Like, gee, Mr. Logan! How come you never, like, told us you had a kid?" If this were an anime, all the teens would've fell over with sweatdrops.  
  
"Where'd ya hear that at, half-pint?" Logan growled. Kitty realized her mistake and quickly phased out of the room.  
  
"Well, in any case," Logan stated. "We got a mission."  
  
  
  
A/N: yes, I know that the chapters are short, but in my notebook they take up about 2 pages per chapter. After the 3rd chappy, I'll make them longer, kay?? R&R!! 


	3. the meeting

I Thought I Was Normal  
  
Standard disclaimers apply  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(1st POV-Serena)  
  
My plane arrived at the airport at 7 o'clock pm eastern time. By my watch (which was still set to Japan time), it was 2 am, so I guess that it was a given that I was dog tired. I got off the plane in a hurray and got my luggage. In my haste to leave the crowded airport, I ran into someone and knocked us both down.  
  
"Ne, sumima- eh, I'm sorry." I said, quickly recovering from my mistake of speaking japanese. The person I ran into, a guy about a year or two older than me (and really hot), grabbed my hand and hoisted me up, steadying me by holding my hips. I blushed heavily and thanked him.  
  
"Ah, no problem, chere. Remy always glad to help a fille in need." The guy (Remy, I guess) said, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. Before I could do or say anything, he was roughly pulled away by a large man with dark hair. I knew who it was instantly.  
  
"Tousan." I whispered to myself as he yelled at Remy. I felt kinda bad for the guy, so I tried to break them up.  
  
"Eh, gomen nasai." The man ignored me as he shook Remy by the collar. "Ne! Baba!!" I exclaimed. That shut him up for sure. He slowly turned to look at me and upon seeing my face, he dropped Remy and uttered one word before collapsing.  
  
"Emmy.?"  
  
Apparently, my tousan had gone to the airport with a group of mutants (including Remy) to find me. Remy explained this as he and I rushed tousan out of the airport. Remy carried my luggage because it was so heavy (he acted like it weighed next to nothing) and still helped me carry my unconscious father out side to where their friends awaited us.  
  
When they saw the two of us carrying my father, they made a mad dash to help us board him on their jet. When we were all loaded and had taken off, the group (mostly teenagers) stared at me like I was a freak.  
  
"Nani?" I asked, backing away from them as much as I could. Nobody made an effort to answer my question.  
  
"Henji ware, onigaishimasu!" I exclaimed, pressing my back against the inner wall of the jet. Tears started to trickle down my face and the group looked at each other, startled.  
  
"Non, chere. No need to cry. We jes don know wha' to say, s'all." Remy tried to explain as he inched closer to me. My heart fluttered when he looked in my eyes, but after Mamoru, I didn't trust my feelings as well as I used to, so I tried to back up some more. My hand pressed a button and the wall behind me started to move. The next thing I knew I was falling out of the aircraft and down to my doom.  
  
A/N: yes, this is an AU story. Remy is part of the X-Men, and there is nothing going on between him and Rogue. I know this is very unlike me, but get over it. Oh, and FYI, 'Henji ware, onigaishimasu' means answer me please. R&R or I won't write anymore!! 


	4. rescue made easy

I Thought I Was Normal  
  
By Shannan?  
  
Standard disclaimers apply  
  
Chapter 4  
  
(1st POV-Remy)  
  
When I saw her start to fall, I didn't know what to do, so I yelled.  
  
"Chere! Non!" I cried out, and made a grab for her hand. Thankfully, I got it.  
  
"Oh Kami! Don't drop me! Gomen nasai, save me!" She screamed. Someone grabbed my legs before I could fall out myself, but I was starting to loose my grip on her hand. She screamed again, and all of a sudden, a bright light erupted from her forehead in the shape of a crescent moon. It got so bright, I had to close my eyes. Then she let go of my hand.  
  
"Non! Chere!!" I yelled. When I got my sight back, I saw that she was floating in mid-air, her long blonde hair turned golden silver flowing around her. She slowly floated back to the jet and I grabbed ahold of her before she had the chance to fall again.  
  
"I saw her." She stated simply as she glided down to rest in my lap. Everyone gathered around to hear her.  
  
"You saw who, chere?" I asked as Rogue put a cool compress on her forehead.  
  
"Watashi no kaasan. my mother." I looked at her in surprise.  
  
"You saw yo mama? But Remy saw noting." I said, incredibly confused.  
  
"Ie, watashi no boubo- my late mother. I never knew her. She died while in labor with me. I guess I look like her, cuz baba said her name."  
  
As she spoke, she tried to sit up straight. I resisted her pull away from me, so she settled back down in my lap.  
  
"Ah, so chere's name s'not Emmy?" I asked her, feeling kinda unsmart.  
  
"No," She responded with a slight giggle. "My name is Tsuki- I mean, Serena Thompson. My boubo's name was Emilie. My family in Japan told me that I was adopted, so I found my records and saw that my father was here, so I decided to find him." Serena said as she gave Rogue a grateful look for the compress.  
  
"So Logan is, like, your dad?" Kitty asked the blonde girl, looking at Logan's unconscious body warily.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. At least, that's what my birth records say. I guess I won't know until we get blood tests done or something." She said as she too looked at her father.  
  
"Well then child," Storm said as she landed the jet at the mansion. "If you like, we can do that as soon as we get inside. After you meet the professor, of course." And with that, she ushered us all inside and helped Cyclops and a few others carry Logan inside.  
  
A/N: so yeah. There's chappy 4. Sorry it took me so long to get it up. R&R 


End file.
